


Nadie escucha aquí, y menos aún nos ven

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick desaparece a menudo, es una costumbre que Tim adoptó pronto. (spoilers de Batman Inc. #08)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nadie escucha aquí, y menos aún nos ven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/gifts).



> Para el [kinkmeme de Cosas de Mayores](http://cosasdemayores.livejournal.com/9754.html#comments), editado y un poco mejor puesto. Es la primera vez que escribo JayTim, perdón por las posibles atrocidades. Tomo prestado ese headcanon de que Jason está lleno de pecas que casi no se ven.
> 
> Aquí he hecho una mezcolanza de acontecimientos del reboot (y Batman & Red Robin #19) y un LALALALALA IGNOREMOS EL REBOOT. Creo que es el equilibrio perfecto. Bueno, en realidad el equilibrio perfecto sería olvidar el reboot, pero lo que sea.

Dick desaparece a menudo, es una costumbre que Tim adoptó pronto. 

Por supuesto Tim siempre pasó desapercibido, la mayor parte del tiempo nadie sabía que estaba allí antes de pasar a otro lugar. 

Esta es diferente. 

Es diferente porque Tim sólo llega a ver su espalda en el funeral, antes le ve los ojos enrojecidos, la piel áspera, y después sus hombros moverse en convulsiones que trata de contener. Su estómago se deshace entonces, se revuelve dentro de sí mismo y Tim aprieta el papel que tiene en la mano con fuerza, hasta que el contacto del plástico se agrieta bajo el sudor y las arrugas a las que lo somete. Quiere ponerle una mano en la espalda a Dick, decirle que va a estar bien. Quiere mentirle, con todas las letras y todas las palabras de su vocabulario, y hacer que se ría. Dick nunca lo sabría, nadie sabe cuando Tim miente. 

En su lugar se pierde en otra sala y Tim se encuentra de repente entre cuatro esquinas vacías y un ataúd abierto. Bruce quería algo íntimo. No. Bruce no quería nada. _Alfred_ quería algo íntimo. Ellos querían volver atrás en el tiempo.

Apoya los dedos en la superficie barnizada y acto seguido retira la mano, como si ardiera. Su estómago no mejora, y todas sus entrañas parece que quieran saltar de su cuerpo. 

Quizá sea uno de esos días, medita, y el rostro de Damian no indica absolutamente nada, parece incluso un niño. Tim nunca lo vio como un niño. Pero parece uno de esos días de estupideces, y quizá acepte ese cigarrillo que le ofreció Jason en la entrada. 

 

*

 

Tim lo intenta con el teléfono las dos primeras veces, antes de hackear el ordenador de Dick y descubrir que su cámara está tapada y no ha entrado en su usuario en semanas. Podría acceder a las cámaras de Babs, excepto que no es capaz y pedirle ayuda le hace sentir como un fallo tras otro y transformándose en una bola de nieve de fallos enorme. Así que fuerza la puerta de su piso, sólo para encontrarlo enorme y vacío y con una fina capa de polvo que se acumula en la mesa del salón. 

Se mete en el dormitorio y arruga las sábanas. Nota la presión en el pecho y a la vez algo vacío y ligero que se le acumula en los músculos, y no sabe qué le impulsa a arrugarse de aquella manera, a doblarse sobre sí mismo y empequeñecerse hasta que se cree desaparecer. La almohada huele a Dick, las sábanas huelen a Dick. Tim se hace diminuto y se cubre con el edredón y el cansancio de días le alcanza por fin. 

 

*

 

Llegó a pedirle ese cigarrillo a Jason, aunque fue con semanas de diferencia y el uniforme pesándole a ambos. Las heridas de su rostro se han convertido en finas líneas rosadas que se pierden entre un millar de pecas, se extienden por sus mejillas y desaparecen por su cuello, apenas perceptibles en su piel. 

Fuman en silencio y a Tim le tiemblan los dedos del frío, abandona los guantes encima de una azotea. 

—Nightwing está desaparecido.  
—Ya le conoces, si no monta una escena no es Dick —Jason no se ríe, sería mil veces mejor si lo hiciera, entonces Tim podría pegarle. 

Casi siente la satisfacción (imaginaria, invisible) en la punta de los dedos. Dolor seco en los nudillos del golpe repentino contra la mandíbula de Jason, limpiarse la sangre contra el traje. Empezar una pelea, cualquier cosa. Se empujarían, se dejarían la piel contra los ladrillos y el uno contra el otro, ambos sabrían a metálico.

Tim sacude la cabeza y le devuelve el cigarrillo a Jason. Tim es un buen chico, después de todo, y esas cosas te matan. No es un comentario que venga a colación con Jason, hay tantas posibilidades de malinterpretación.

Ninguno pregunta por Bruce. Bruce vendrá cuando venga. 

Lo de Dick da miedo. 

 

*

 

_Sé que llevas días sin pasar por aquí, pero he comprado cereales y repuesto los zumos caducados y en serio, Dick, tienes la casa que da pena._

Es Babs la que contesta a la nota. 

—Dick está bien, Tim. Sólo... necesita tiempo —su voz está distorsionada a través del comunicador. 

Tim aprieta los labios, sus manos se aferran a los controles del jet. 

—No sé si es el mejor momento, Oráculo.  
—Estoy segura de que apreciará que reordenases sus DVDs. 

Alfabéticamente. También robó tres películas. Por supuesto, le hizo la compra, eso iguala. 

—Dudo que sepa lo que tiene ahí metido.  
—Claro que no, pero alguien tenía que agradecértelo. 

Hay silencio en la línea, y luego “a mí también me preocupa”, suena tan vacío, suena tan jodidamente triste como Tim se imagina su voz, y como se nota cada vez que piensa en ello. 

_Semanas._

—Dile que hay un tupper en el frigorífico que no me atreví a tocar. 

La risa de Babs resuena contra su oído, alivia algo del peso que nota en el estómago. 

—Creo que lo llama Bob.  
—Encantador.

 

*

 

Bruce le abandona en medio de Groenlandia y Tim no sabe qué le impulsa siquiera a volver al jet. La voz de Alfred, quizá. No sabe cómo tratar a Bruce, no sabe cómo reaccionar con nadie. Y para ser sinceros, parte de él se siente asqueada, porque le habría permitido traer a Damian de vuelta. 

 

*

 

Sus músculos parecen de cristal para cuando llega a Gotham, y no tarda más de dos horas en encontrarle. Sabe dónde vive, pero sería cruzar su territorio, lo último que quiere Tim es una ofensa. 

Quiere- _Necesita-_

~~una distracción.~~

Una bala perfora la pared a dos centímetros de su cabeza y la voz áspera de Jason le cala hasta los huesos. “¿Y qué hace un chico como tú en un lugar como este?”

Tim sonríe.

 

*

 

No sucede muy a menudo, pero cuando sucede es así.

 

*

 

Enreda los dedos en el pelo de Jason; tiene restos de arena, tiene restos de pólvora. Qué mierda has estado haciendo, Todd, es lo que quiere preguntar Tim, pero quiere preguntarlo siempre. 

Pelean constantemente, sin un ganador claro. El que acabe con los moratones en la espalda, o el que acabe lleno de mordiscos. pero sobre todo se distraen, se distraen de todo. Tim necesita no pensar, necesita que se peguen y notar la sangre ardiendo y empañándole el labio inferior y la barbilla. Romper cristales y acabar contra el suelo, y Jason agarrándole de las muñecas y colándole la lengua entre los labios. 

Tim también tiene el pelo lleno de astillas y cristales, así que es posible que sea eso, justo eso. 

Qué mierda están haciendo. 

 

*

 

Jason tiene pecas por toda la espalda. 

Jason tiene pecas por toda la espalda y se queja como un niño pequeño. “No seas exagerado,” quita uno de los cristales con las pinzas. La herida no sangra, no era un corte profundo. Pero Jason es una herida con patas, no lo entiende, nadie es un saco de boxeo así de grande. 

Si tuviera algo más de bravuconería dentro diría _empiezo a pensar que te metes en estos líos sólo para que te saque de ellos_ , pero en lugar de eso es Tim Drake, así que dice

—Vas a tener que comprar un botiquín más grande. 

Jason le mira de reojo y sonríe, esa sonrisa que se le mete dentro y le hace cosas raras en el estómago. Apoya la mano entre sus omóplatos, sube sin meditarlo, entierra los dedos en el cabello enredado de su nuca. 

Apenas se da cuenta del gesto, sus ojos vagan por sus hombros, sus brazos, la piel dolorida y sensible de su espalda. Jason tiene tantas pecas, tiene tantas que Tim está convencido de que existen con el único propósito de desconcentrarle, porque quiere morder cada una de ellas. 

Le da un golpe en la nuca con la mano abierta. 

—No estaría de más que pasaras a ver a Alfred, la Cueva tiene un mejor equipo. 

Jason resopla y se gira en el sitio. 

—Hay momentos y _momentos_ , Drake. 

 

*

 

Cuando ve a Dick de nuevo es una vuelta a dos años atrás. Tim quiere estar allí por él, de verdad que quiere, pero no sabe cómo, y Dick no se deja. Se abrazan y Tim se nota romper un poco por dentro, quiere fundirse con esa solidez que es el abrazo de Dick, no salir de esa sombra nunca, porque es cálida y los envuelve a todos. 

_Eres un imbécil._

—Ey —esconde el rostro en su cuello—. Se te ha echado de menos.  
—Soy un poco un desastre.  
—Un poco mucho, Dick. 

Y, cuando se separan, el espacio es un puñetazo en el estómago. Tim quiere hacerse una bola en un rincón y desaparecer.

—Voy a —no hace falta que lo diga, porque todos saben lo que necesita Bruce, y a quién necesita Bruce.  
—Claro. 

 

*

 

Jason es una certeza. Ambos saben utilizarse, hay algo balsámico en eso, en conocer sus puntos débiles y permitir al otro golpearlos a su antojo. 

A veces incluso es tranquilo. No hay sangre y no hay explosiones. Tim rompe una lámpara y Jason tira dos cajones de la mesilla, pero duda que eso cuente. 

Se despierta y está anocheciendo, Jason come tallarines descalzo en la cama, le clava una rodilla en el costado intentando acomodarse. Tim hunde el rostro primero en la almohada y luego busca el regazo de Jason, que deja caer una mano y que sus dedos vaguen por su cuello y su garganta. 

Se encoge sobre sí mismo, preguntándose cuándo la respiración de Jason junto a él comenzó a ser una seguridad. 

 

*

 

Nunca llegan a hablar de Damian. Es _ese tema_ del que no hablan. Simplemente se acomodan en una rutina de nuevo. Cada uno se cura a su manera, supone. 

Tim le devuelve a Dick dos de las tres películas que tomó prestadas. 

_El Club de la Lucha me la quedo por las molestias, fuiste un jodido subnormal._

Se toma unos segundos, con el bolígrafo entre los dientes. 

_PD: he repuesto el zumo._

 

*

 

Jason se detiene a los pies del porche, y Tim le mira enarcando las cejas. Le ve palparse la chupa de cuero hasta que encuentra la cajetilla de tabaco y su mechero, un zippo oxidado y que Tim desinfectaría antes de estar a medio metro de él.

—Sólo... dame un par de minutos. 

Tim asiente y se queda al pie de las escaleras, la sombra de la Mansión les cubre enteros. 

Humo y cortinas. Jason apenas fuma, pero va con todo el acto del chico malo, o simplemente no quiere que su boca sepa como un cenicero. Sería considerado, pero Tim no cree que estén en ese punto. 

No sabe si están en algún punto. 

No sabe si siquiera _existe_ algún punto en el que estar con ellos.

Espera con paciencia igual, hasta que Jason tira el cigarrillo al suelo y lo aplasta con la suela de su bota. 

—Está bien —dice—. Jason —y este levanta la mirada, y por primera vez hay algo bajo el enfado, que puede ser miedo o puede ser cautela, pero Tim le agarra de la nuca igual y le besa despacio—. Si esto acaba mal, te prometo que te ayudaré a robar algo de la Cueva yo mismo. 

Sabe a ceniza. Jason apoya su frente contra la de Tim. 

—Mentiras.  
—Miraré para otro lado mientras lo robas.  
—Soy una mala influencia. 

Tim le da una palmada suave en el hombro y camina hacia la puerta. 

—La peor.


End file.
